Test Six
by AvengerPinkKunoichi
Summary: (WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!) Tired of Eggman's hasty ways, Dr. Starline continues further tests and experimentations, but this time he chooses a different test subject. (Updated!)


**A/N: Hey, guys! Welcome to yet another one-shot fanfiction story, brought to you by yours truly! Now, please notice that there may be possible spoilers for those of you who have not read the Sonic IDW comics, and if you're one of them, I suggest you don't read this one-shot at all.**

**Enough said. Enjoy the fanfic! :)**

* * *

TEST SIX

Light footsteps echoed in the darkest halls of the Final Egg as a certain scientist walked to his destination. Ultimately he had chosen not to follow the Doctor's overt ways and continue further experimentations independently.

"The Metal Virus might be extremely potent... but I find the Doctor's actions rather... hasty." He muttered as he stopped before a large door and pressed a green button on a wall beside it. Upon doing so, a grin escaped from his muzzle.

"Time for test six!"

Inside a large chamber with red glass walls, the innocent eyes of a human girl, J.J., awakened to the sight of Dr. Starline, a shadowy hypno-scientist which she feared so greatly her eyes couldn't look at him directly.

"Rise and shine, my dear." Starline said as he gently yet sinisterly knocked on the red glass walls that contained her. "Since you are by far my finest subject, I am choosing you for this test. I would vastly appreciate your cooperation."

Fear was very noticeable in the human lady's face. Starline grins sinisterly, only making the lady feel even worse.

...

And much to her own fears, the girl was contained in a capsule large enough to fit a body, her limbs trembling and her eyes desperately gazing around while the doctor made some notes on a clipboard, ready to study her. She couldn't keep her hands off the red glass that cut her from her own freedom.

"Hmm... I wonder how the Metal Virus behaves on a human specimen. Its spread on animals is indeed slow enough, it should be considerably faster on a biologically different subject." He put the clipboard and pen away and took a small device. "Initiating phase one!"

With the push of a button, the Metal Virus splooshed onto the girl's body. She screamed as the liquid concoction made contact with her body and began spreading down on her. Within minutes, the virus began doing its work, absorbing itself into her pores in her skin and spreading out through every tissue in her system. J.J. felt a strong pain that ran through her veins as her limbs and organs slowly solidified into metal. She felt like her blood was clotting up and hardening as she banged on the glass. Starline simply stared at her, witnessing her predicament and the process of the virus itself.

With every pant and every scream, the platypus grinned, his red eyes glimmering sinisterly behind his pince-nez glasses.

"Heh heh heh... marvelous! The virus spreads twice as fast in a human specimen! The transmutation is almost complete!"

And indeed it almost was. The Metal Virus had covered almost her entire body, except the very right corner of her face, her right eye was still not metallic.

But suddenly... a blink of light.

And within seconds, her limbs and system returned back to normal. The girl shivered severely, panting heavily, but still realizing what had happened. She looked down at her shaking hands.

Starline's eyes widened. "This can't be! Something's reverting the virus altogether! It should affect _all_ flora and fauna following its exposure!"

He wrote down such effects on his clipboard as he paced sideways, facing the capsule and the girl.

"Possibilities of immunity to the virus could signify disadvantage on our favor. However, I need to identify the source of such immunity first."

...

_Phase two..._

"Alright, dear. I want you to hold onto that little flower, and look at it closely." Starline pointed at the sunflower which was used as the first phase of a former experimentation.

J.J. looked at Starline with a gaze of fear and hatred, and hesitated.

"Do not hesitate, child. This will end before you know it."

She hesitated again, but turned her gaze away from the platypus.

"If you don't follow my orders, lady, I will do something _far_ more barbarous than having you as my test subject. You don't want that, do you?"

Such words made the girl feel even more scared of the doctor. She sighs shakily and walks to the other side of her container, which was a large red cube-shaped dome, and stood before the metal flower, which laid on a small table. She slowly picked the flower with her right hand and looked at it closely.

"Very good! Now, touch it with your other hand." Starline commanded.

The girl slowly touched its metallic petals with her left hand, and almost immediately, the half of her arms began transmutating into metal.

"AHH!" She shrieked, dropping the flower. The virus had spread all around her arms at a quicker pace. Starline watched in anticipation as the rest of her limbs became infected once more.

Suddenly, another blink of light, which returned her entire system back to normal. But this time, J.J. seemed somewhat tired.

"Just like before! Total reversion of the virus translates to possible immunity! Moving on to phase three!" He wrote down some quick notes.

...

_Phase three..._

The girl was now laying on a table while Starline prepared a syringe full of the liquid metal concoction. J.J.'s shaky breathing worsened, it was also noticeable how her body became so pale and tired. Her heavy eyes showed immense tiredness, sadness and trauma.

The doctor went to her side, snapping his fingers on the tube of the syringe as a tiny drop of the virus dripped off the tip of the needle. The girl stared at it, and became very nervous.

"Just relax. You mustn't feel a thing later..." He grinned and clutched her left arm, then inserted the needle into her and pushed the infectious liquid into her bloodstream. The girl whimpered and moved her head.

He took the needle out of her skin. "Total administration of the Metal Virus is complete. Now..."

Groans escaped from the girl's throat as the virus emerged from the internal tissues to the external part of her skin, and began spreading through her arm and chest, and then the rest of her body. Her screaming worsened, and she struggled against the painful procedure of the virus, but it already spread so quickly within seconds.

"Yes... yes..."

But, a last blink of light reverted it all into nothingness. J.J. panted heavier, and her entire body was sweating abnormally.

Starline threw his hands to the table. "IMPOSSIBLE! Subject is completely IMMUNE to the Metal Virus! I shall make my reports immediately!" He wrote down more notes, coming to a conclusion, but it was not long before he looked at her, noticing the source of her immunity.

"But what's this? Subject shows signs of weakness... her level of consciousness is decreasing significatively. And, hmm... there is an evident source of power in that medallion she carries."

The White Stone of Purity and the Cyan Stone of Sensitivity were glimmering among the rest in her Power Medallion, but J.J.'s eyes were closing, her sight became blurry.

"Gemstones of absolute power..." Starline thought, adjusting the glasses in his bill. "Ah, they might be those Elite Stones I have been studying before. Interesting... not only is she immune to the Metal Virus because of this, but constant immunity charges from the gemstones decrease her system's energy capacity in seconds, resulting in severe exhaustion."

Writing down more notes, he turned to walk away.

"Which means my tests are complete. The Doctor should be wary of this."

All of a sudden, a small hand grabbed hold of his neck, nearly strangulating him.

"Y-you're NOT going anywhere, creepyhead." She panted, grasping him from behind, but quickly let go as Starline turned to her with shrunken eyes.

"I- heh! Hello! I did not think you'd wake yet!"

She struggled to stand up with burning fury as he slowly backed away.

"I-I-I apologize for my behavior, young lady. Y-you see, I-"

The lady threw a fist, but missed and fell on her knees, only giving Starline the upper hand.

"Heh heh heh. You're tired, exhausted after such over-usage of your little abilities... aren't you? I guess you're not as strong as you think."

She threw another fist, but failed. "Sh-shut up!"

"How obvious of you to feel resentment towards me, when all I do is tell you the truth, my tidbit."

She managed to grab hold of his shoulders, groaning and panting, but Starline grasped her arms and looked into her eyes, smiling coldly.

"Now, now, easy there, young lady. You will return to the slumber which you woke from." With just his hypnotic voice, he was very capable of rendering the girl severely tired. "You want... to sleep." The fell asleep and collapsed to the ground after he said those words.

Starline chuckled. "Excellent. Now don't hesitate to stay in your subconscious state while I make my respective reports to the doctor."

He walked out of the lab, leaving the exhausted girl to sleep.


End file.
